


Captain and Commander: Raynor

by Avrina



Series: Friendship & Love [10]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina
Relationships: Matt Horner/Jim Raynor
Series: Friendship & Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467394
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Valerian sighed deeply and rubbed his temple. Raynor and Horner had been arguing for two hours now and there seemed to be no agreement in sight. Twice he had tried to interfere in an arbitrary manner, twice both had angrily hissed at him.

"No, sir, under these circumstances I will not argue with you any further," Horner finally said and raised his chin a little stubborn.

Valerian had obviously missed a part of it - thanks to his drink - because he had not seen this change of mood coming.

"And how we will discuss this further!" Raynor returned and his face darkened.

Horner, on the other hand, rose, gave Valerian a nod and stomped out of the officers' bar. Raynor looked after him and Valerian noticed:

"You both seem a _little_ upset..."

Raynor huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, Matt will calm down and then you can talk to him reasonably."

A little skeptical, Valerian raised an eyebrow.

"Junior- I've known the boy a little bit longer than you, and I'm telling you, he'll cool off. Sometimes you just have to let the frustration out."

"Probably true," Valerian said in agreement, implying a nod, but wondering at the same time why Raynor called his captain a boy. The age difference could not be that big.

"Well..." Raynor nodded at Valerian. "I'm gonna go check on this stubborn guy..." One eyebrow twitched suggestively.

"That was not much cooling-off time." Valerian sounded a bit too critical even for his own ears, but Raynor stood up and just gave him a wry look.

"There are one or two points I'd like to get straightened out before I go to bed."

"Understandable. Then have a good discussion and good night, Commander."

Raynor just nodded.

  
  


In silence Valerian emptied his drink while he worked on various information files on his datapad; the background murmur in the bar had something very relaxing about it.

By the time it was late, but he didn't feel really tired, and there were one or two points he had to talk to Raynor and/or Horner about.

"Are you still awake?" he typed quickly and sent the short message to both. It didn't take a minute and Horner answered briefly:

"What about?"

"I wanted to go over some things regarding this morning's files."

"Come by." Short and to the point as always.

Valerian walked through the mostly already sleeping _Hyperion_ and hoped, when he reached the officers' quarters, that Raynor and Horner had settled at least part of their dispute, because otherwise Horner himself would have to be treated with caution even for a factual and moreover necessary supply conversation.

He pushed the door signal button and only seconds later the heavy door slid open - Horner was probably sitting at his desk with the opener button right in front of his nose.

Valerian entered and stopped almost immediately.

"No, sir, it's not like that," Horner said, piteously and a little pressed.   
  
Raynor stood behind him, one hand at his throat, and whispered something harshly into the ear turned away from Valerian.

"No, sir!"

"Oh, yes, Matt, and that's what I've been trying to tell you all night!"

Horner whimpered softly and Valerian's hand slid to his weapon; something went wrong here.

"B-but, sir, I was... I have..." A strange jolt ran through the two of them and Horner groaned suppressed - irritatingly, more lustful than painful.

"No, you haven't, Matt," Raynor hissed and Valerian's mouth opened in surprise when he saw that the lower halves of the two of them were naked.

Raynor leaned his upper body back a little and looked coolly at Valerian, then his hip jerked forward again.

"Should I tell Valerian of your mistake?"

"No, sir, please don't!"

Valerian blinked irritated; very slowly he understood what he saw. Raynor's hip jerked forward again, but this time it became a rhythm.

"So you mean... because it doesn't concern him..." Raynor moaned softly and Horner turned his head as if he wanted to shake off Raynor's hand which was still around his throat.

"Please, not Valerian, sir!"

Raynor grinned at Valerian, a fine film of sweat on his forehead. "You've been a naughty boy-"

"But, sir! Hng!"

"-and you tried to cover up your mistake..."

Still frozen, Valerian stood there, blinking, licking his lips uncomfortably and wanting to leave immediately, but Raynor looked at him again.

"You know, Junior, punishing your underlings is an art. The right punishment for the right man. _Right_ , Matt?" A particularly hard thrust followed.

Horner let out an exceptionally long moan before he said softly: "Right, sir."

Valerian certainly didn't want to be involved in this little game, it was none of his business, and he certainly didn't want to watch two men having sex, but Raynor made a very throaty sound.

Horner whimpered softly, whispering: "Sir, please..."

But Raynor gasped a breathless "No!"

Then Valerian, still overwhelmed with the sight, demonstratively turned his gaze away when Raynor obviously retreated.

"Go wash up," grunted the commander.

"May I-"

"No."

Valerian swallowed, inspected the metal walls and the few furniture, heard the rustling of clothes, a zipper.

"May I ask why I was in a private discussion...?" he began, but did not know exactly how to end the sentence.

"Part of Matt's punishment," Raynor replied simply, and when Valerian looked over at him, he grinned crookedly. "He has a crush on you."

"Oh." Valerian cleared his throat embarrassed, but before he could say anything more, Raynor nodded at him.

"Good night, Junior." He said it with an ambiguous wink and Valerian felt even more uncomfortable than before, but Horner appeared in the passage door to the bathroom and bedroom.

Captain and Commander nodded at each other, then Raynor left.

"May I ask you to keep what you have seen to yourself?" Horner asked quietly and somehow uneasy.

"Sure." Valerian replied quickly and nodded. "I didn't want... I mean..."

They both blushed.

"Do you still want to discuss this morning's data?" Horner asked further and Valerian shook his head hesitantly.

"You seem a little tense, Captain, and maybe you should, um... just relax..."

"Is that an order, Valerian?" Horner tilted his head a little, his lips twitched.

"I don't think I can really give you orders," Valerian returned critically and Horner smiled weakly.

"I would not refuse you."

With burning cheeks Valerian shook his head.

"And if Jim finds out about the insubordination..."

"I don't want to know, Captain." Valerian said quickly and Horner cleared his throat embarrassed.

"Please forgive me."

They remained silent for a moment.

"See you in the morning, Captain," Valerian finally said and Horner nodded.

"Of course."

Valerian hurriedly left Horner's office and only noticed in the corridor, where the air smelled of dust and oil and metal, how stuffy it had been in there.

A few steps further he hesitantly admitted that the smell of sex was quite pleasant, but he shook his head. It would be hard enough to face them on the bridge in the morning.

And still... Horner's soft moaning echoed in his head and Valerian wondered for a moment if the captain was really the only one who could use some relaxation...


	2. Chapter 2

Even three days later Valerian had still not quite digested what he had seen. Nevertheless he had agreed to discuss a few things with Horner, away from the hustle and bustle of the bridge and now, several hours later, they were sitting relaxed in his private dining room and chatting. Horner was just talking about Tyrador IX when the Comm beeped. Valerian stood up and took the call.

"Ah, Commander..."

Raynor seemed upset. "You haven't by any chance seen my captain, Junior?"

"As it happens, I have," Valerian replied coolly as usual. "We were talking about planetary tactics." An outright lie, but this odd punishment for Horner...

Raynor snorted. "Mind if I pick him up?"

"I believe Captain Horner is capable of handling himself alone."

"It's all right...", Horner threw in and when Valerian gave him a look, he smiled a little tense and shrugged.

  
  


"We made an agreement," Horner explained into the tense silence of waiting.

"I assumed as much," returned Valerian. They looked at each other for a moment and Horner blushed.

"I mean... please don't think..."

"I don't really want to think about it at all, Captain. It's none of my business."

Horner nodded and then it was uncomfortably quiet again.

And although Valerian wanted to stay out of it, Raynor seemed to see it differently.

"You know the rules, Matt?", he wanted to know without a greeting.

"Of course, sir." Horner had stood up and taken a stance while Valerian remained a little uncertain in the background.

"Then why were you AWOL?" Raynor crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Because I invited him, Commander," Valerian said with a slight frown. "And if you have a problem with that, tell me first, and then please settle your personal problems elsewhere."

"Why didn't you let me know, Matt?" Raynor wanted to know and sounded much more gentle. And disappointed.

"I... I forgot. I'm sorry, sir."

" _Forgot_..."

"I wanted to spend time with Valerian...", Horner admitted almost in a whisper and blushed, but Valerian's face also became warm. He wanted to tell them again that they should discuss (or act out) their private problems elsewhere, but an almost morbid fascination seized him as Raynor's face twisted under an almost loving smile.

"That's okay, Matt, I understand. But do you also understand that you broke the rules?"

"Yes, sir. Of course. I'm sorry."

"Come here..." Raynor hooked a thumb into a belt loop and Horner took off his gloves and carelessly threw them on the table before he went over to Raynor and sank to his knees.  
  


Valerian's viewpoint was not the best, but he had no intention of changing it, because in his opinion a blowjob was not worth seeing. Watching the whole thing didn't have much of an erotic quality, Horner's puffed or sunken cheeks distorted his features and the strange slurping noises in between didn't make it any better.

Then Horner stood up and in the meantime pushed down his own trousers and underpants.

_Please don't_ , Valerian thought and blushed hard when Horner turned around, looked at him and- also blushing - licking his red, wet shimmering lips.

Well, **that** was more erotic.

"Ready for your punishment?" Raynor asked.

"Yes, Sir." Horner replied calmly and without taking his eyes off Valerian. He couldn't avert his gaze either, and watched Horner's face, the expectation on it, the lips which formed an _O_ and then how he bit on them. He watched the Captain's features change from slight discomfort to pleasure, heard Raynor's quiet grunt, Horners soft sounds, the sound of flesh on flesh.

"Hrng!" Horner, who had propped his hands on Valerian's dining table, suddenly straightened up and then made a slight cry of pain.

And Valerian flinched as Raynor's changed rhythm and Horner's new posture caused Horner's dick to smack on the tabletop. Horner had a somewhat unfortunate height, because not only did the edge of the table press into his skin just below the base with every thrust, but also his dick more or less slid over the tabletop, twitched up repeatedly and fell back.   
One drop, then a second and third came off the tip and smudged on the table.

"Sir...", he gasped as Raynor's thrusts became almost frantic and Valerian looked back at his face, which spoke of approaching ecstasy. "Sir, please..."

Raynor's answer was a grunt and Horner's hands clenched into fists.

Valerian held his breath.

And Raynor took a step back. "It's always good to admit your mistakes, Matt..." he said, breathing heavily.

"S-sir..." Horner really whimpered, it hurt to hear that.

"But only because Valerian has taken a part of your guilt upon himself," Raynor growled, already putting himself back into the pants as if putting away his gun after a fight.

Almost immediately Horner's hand twitched to his dick and before Valerian really realized it, Horner's cum already splattered across the dining table.

Valerian blinked, Horner's liberated groaning still in his ear. This was his dining room where the smell of sex hung heavy. His dining table, which had just been defiled here.

Horner - bright red in the face - smiled at him embarrassed and apologetic.

"Wash up and then come back to the _Hyperion_ ," Raynor remarked and disappeared without further ado.

They looked at each other for a moment, then Valerian's gaze fell back on Horner's dick, which twitched faintly, with one last white drop hanging from its reddish tip. He swallowed and as he took a nervous step to the side he noticed that his trousers were tighter than usual.

"There's the bathroom," he said faintly and Horner nodded.


End file.
